A New Life
by Yuuki Toshi
Summary: The beginning of the end of Uthers loving ways. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Igraine

"My Lady you must push!" A midwife firmly informed the noble Lady in the bed, her tone disregarding their difference in status.

The woman in the bed was breathing heavy, her face lined heavily with the pain of a long labour. She pushed again, letting loose a great cry of pain, this child was too large for her! The words of the midwife and the other female servant in the room did little to soothe her, but the damp cloth that the servant dabbed on her face and her body made her feel a little better. She cluched at the servant hands, grinding her bones together as she pushed again and again and again.

A door opened up, revealing a stressed looking noble woman. She was beside the bed quickly, removing the the cloth from the servants hand and started the chore herself. "Igraine my dear, it's almost over," she spoke quietly, trying to calm the panicked woman, using her free hand to pet the womans fiery hair.

As the midwife demanded her to push more, Igraine let loose another pained scream. After that there was silence and all the women held their breath. The few moments of silence seemed to drag for hours, but the shrill cry of the newborn baby broke that silence and the joy of the few ladies in the room could be felt. The servant let go of Igraine's hand and ran to the door to get her husband.

"Thank you Nimue," Igraine murmered, gently holding her son to her chest. Her skin was slowly becoming paler by the second.

"Igraine...," Nimue continued petting her hair.

"Igraine!" This time a mans voice could be heard, her husband had entered the room.

"We have a son Uther," Igraine's voice was quieter than before. "What will you name him?"

"Arthur, he is to be called Arthur" Uther spoke firmly, gazing down at his son, touching his cheek lightly with a calloused finger.

Igraine held her son in her arms, gazing down, no recognition yet, but there was an unconditional love there, in those wide, innocent blue eyes. She touched the damp blonde hair and ran her finger over the tiny hand. In a show of strength in a newborn, Arthur grasped at her finger. She smiled weakly, this was her little Arthur.

The midwife stood by, patiently looking Igraine over for any signs of trouble with the afterbirth. Unfortunately, she quickly realised that Igraine was bleeding far to much. "My Lord, I must ask you to leave, Milady, please give the baby to the milk nurse he needs to be fed," she kept her voice even and level.

Uther left, but told the servant in the corner - the same one to hold Igraines hand - to keep him updated.

Nimue still sat beside Igraine, looking worriedly at the midwife, searching for answers.

The midwife answered without a prompt, "Shes bleeding out, I've seen it before and I cannot do much to stop it. There are herbs that will help but I fear the long labour put to much strain on her body. Poor girl, I don't think she'll make it."

Nimue sighed deeply. Nothing could be done for her friend Igraine, not even magic could save her now. It was after all, a life for a life.

A/N - Well shit. This came out of no where. If anyone wants to know, the little description I gave of Igraine was that from The Mists of Avalon. Good book, and a good movie.


	2. Uther

"What have you done woman!" Uther raged at the petite woman in front of him. "You killed my wife! You've killed Igraine!"

"Sire, I warned you when you asked me for that child. I told you there would be a price to pay! Magic does not care who it takes, it only cares that the balance is restored." Nimue defended herself, this wasn't fair, it wasn't her fault.

The young King grabbed her arms, being sure to leave dark bruises behind. "You took away my wife! Give her back to me!" He shook her to emphasize his point.

The court physician moved forward to calm Uther, but was struck down instead. Uther turned to face him straight on, "Stay out of this healer, it is none of you're buisness!"

"Sire please, there is nothing Nimue can do, what she says..." The middle aged doctor continued to try and talk Uther out of his madness, but it was not to be done.

"I said to be quiet Gaius!" Uther turned his attention back to Nimue, but continued to talk to Gaius, "Leave us, it is of no concern of yours now." And Gaius left, dreading what his King would decide to do next.

"Milord, please, I gave you a son, what happened to your wife is not my fault," Tears were starting to fall from her eyes. "Igraine was my friend. You are not the only one that grieves this loss."

Uther considered her for a moment, madness dancing in his eyes to quick for anyone to really be sure it was there. When he spoke it was a whisper, the mere rasp of a broken man, "You were no friend to Igraine," He released her arms as if he was burned. "Murderer!" Understanding flashed in his eyes, "Murderer! Get out! Get out get out get out!" He grabbed her again, singeing his fingers with hatred in an attempt to get her out. He started to drag her to the doors.

"Uther no! This is insane, Camalot is my home!" She struggled hard against Uthers vice like grip.

"It is not your home any longer Nimue. Get out."

Nimues eyes flashed a dangerous shade of red, "Pendragon, mark my words," Her voice strained with anger, "You will be forgotten when you are dead, your people will only see you as a man filled with hatred. You are doomed to die as a mere shadow of your son. He is the once and future king and he will embrace the magic of the world." As she told the king this prophesy she slowly disappeared, only her voice remained in the end.

Uther stood, seemingly alone in his great castle.

---

The citizens of Camalot gathered in the courtyard of the castle, waiting for news of the Queens birth. What they waited for however, is not what they expected, or wanted. There young king came out onto the balcony, swathed in black robes and a heavy golden crown upon his head. He looked out on his people with strained, sad eyes. "People of Camalot, I stand here today to tell you of the birth of my son, Arthur of Camalot!"

The people cheered below, the Queen had produced an heir to the throne, and the reign of peace could continue for many years to come. Of course, the King wasn't finished yet, "My people, please be silenced!" His booming voice quickly quieted them, "I come also to be the bearer of terrible news. The High Queen Igraine, my wife, died in childbirth. For a year and a day, I ask that the people mourn with me. We must mourn the queen and our own fragile mortality."

There was no cheering this time, only the wails and whispers of shocked people. "One more thing needs to be said today, and I tell you this with the deepest regrets. I decree, as High King of Britain, that henceforth anyone found practicing any form of magic will arrested on pain of death," Uther paused for effect, "Great rewards will come to those persons who reveal the names of sorcerers and witches." He motioned for people in the shadows to move forward. "It begins today, and it begins with this example."

Men came forward with wood and thatched straw, placing it on and around a small raised platform that no one had taken notice of. Next, to everyones horror, a young woman was dragged from a set of doors leading into the castle. She was kicking and screaming, it was all slurred due to the swelling from bruises on her face; the gaurds had not been kind to the girl. The men bound her to the pole at the center. With a small movement of his hand, the king ordered for the pyre to be lit.

"This will be the fate of all who practice magic!" Uther roared to his people.

The screams of the dieing woman would haunt the people of Camalot until Uther himself ceased to exist.

* * *

A/N Ok, this is the end of The Beginning. The plot bunny finally took his teeth out of me, and went somewhere new. Thanks for reading.


End file.
